Chaotic Friendship
by MaxwellsBook
Summary: Twilight's conscience begins nagging at her after Discord's visit, so she seeks Fluttershy's advice. Takes place after Three's A Crowd. Probably complete unless I want to expand it.
1. Part 1: Questions

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Fluttershy opened her door to see Twilight standing at the doorstep. The alicorn gave her a smile, but Fluttershy could tell that something was bothering her just by the look on her face.

"Oh, Twilight! Come on in." Fluttershy said, raising a hoof and beckoning towards the inside of her house.

Twilight nodded and walked in, slowly closing the door with her magic. "There's something I sort of wanted to ask you, Fluttershy."

"Oh, and what's that?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight sat down on Fluttershy's sofa and gave the pegasus a slightly nervous look. "It's kind of silly, I know...but I can't stop thinking about it for some reason..."

The pegasus nodded, sitting down beside Twilight.

"When Discord came during Cadance's visit, I initially thought that he was just trying to bother me like he always does. But I've been thinking about it long and hard, and now I'm not quite so sure what his motivations were for trying to ruin our day." Twilight sighed. "You know him better than I do, why do _you _think he decided to come during our visit...when he knew that you wouldn't be here? Do you think he was just trying to get under my skin, or do you think it could have been something else?"

Fluttershy ran a hoof through her mane. "I'm pretty sure I know what he was trying to do..."

Twilight blinked. "You do? Well, what was it?"

The pegasus paused, trying to think of a good way to explain it so that Twilight would understand. "You have to remember...Discord doesn't really know _how _to...well, his methods are _different_..." her voice trailed off.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is..." Fluttershy took a breath, and narrowed her eyes. "Twilight, he was trying to befriend you."

The alicorn gave her a confused look. "But aren't we already, erm, _friends_?" she asked, not quite believing all the way. "Why did he have to bother me about _that_? Are you sure that's what he was really doing? And not trying to just ruin our day?"

"He was jealous. There you were excited to spend a day with Cadance, and he'd thought you'd forgotten about him, or that you didn't like him anymore. And I guess it wasn't too, um, hard to come to that conclusion...considering that you didn't...write...or visit..."

"He was...jealous?!" Twilight cried, her eyes growing wide. She hadn't considered that possibility before. "Does he even?...oh...I guess it's _possible_..." Twilight felt a pang in her chest, but she brushed it away. She refused to feel guilty about _Discord_.

"He's been trying for a _long time_ to make friends with you. Don't tell him I told you that, though, or he'll get mad at me. He knows that you haven't _truly _accepted him as a friend yet...and I know it, to..." Fluttershy said. "I realize that his methods of trying to befriend you may fray your nerves a little...but it's the only way he knows how to get your attention."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short right now, but here's the beginning of a short fic called Chaotic Friendship.**


	2. Part 2: Map

Twilight hated to admit it, even to herself, but it made sense. If you'd spent more than a thousand years without anypony you could call your friend, your methods of trying to befriend somepony probably would be radically different, to say the least.

She sighed. "I guess I feel sort of bad for not writing him a letter now, and for not even knowing where he lives, since..._weeeell_...he could be doing a lot worse than playing stupid jokes now that the Elements are out of commission." Twi admitted, fiddling with her mane sheepishly. She blinked, looking up at the pale yellow pegasus. "Where does he live, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy floated up, not wasting the opportunity. She dove into a drawer and produced a large, folded piece of paper, and began unfolding it. Twilight watched curiously the pegasus carefully unfolded a map of Equestria that was beginning to cover the whole living room floor.

"Wow, Fluttershy!" Twilight said. "I had no idea that you kept such a large map of Equestria!"

Fluttershy, unfolding the last piece, looked down at Twi with a slightly sheepish look. "Oh well, yes, um...not many ponies know..." the pegasus said quietly, then changed the subject, pointing her hoof towards a spot on the map. "He lives right around here."

Twilight, remembering her own wings, unfurled them and gently swooped over. She narrowed her eyes, looking carefully to where Fluttershy was pointing.

"He lives on the edge of the Everfree Forest?...The edge facing Appleloosa?" Twi asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "He's really taken to the Everfree. It's not really my cup of tea, but I'm happy if he is." she admitted. "He says it's a lot more..._c-chaotic_...there than it used to be..."

She paused, and added brightly, "It was nice to see him so excited about something."

Then she fluttered over to the edge of the map, and began folding it back up again. Soon she was placing the folded up paper back in it's drawer.

There was a long pause, and Fluttershy returned to her seat on the sofa beside Twilight. Twilight's gaze drifted to the side table.

"You STILL have that thing?" Twi asked, a little shocked, pointing her hoof towards the accused object.

Fluttershy blushed slightly, as she realized what Twilight was talking about. "I usually put that away when I have ponies over..." she said quietly.

Sitting on the table was the lamp that Discord had broken, and then fixed to look like himself during his reformation.

Fluttershy smiled, looking a bit sheepish. "How could I get rid of it? It's _so cute_. And he made it for me."

Twilight blinked . "Yeah..._cute_." she said dismissively, then changed the subject. "Flutters, what do you suggest I do to make up for not being a good friend to Discord?"


	3. Part 3: Visit

Twilight couldn't believe herself. How had Fluttershy convinced her to visit Discord? She groaned, began stomping her hooves as she walked.

She used her sparkling, dark magenta magic to levitate the map in front of her. It was a smaller map, one of her own, that only showed the Everfree forest and it's nearby surroundings.

Fluttershy had circled Discord's abode with a red ink pen, and there was no missing it.

"At least I'm almost there." she said, as she levitated the map back into her saddlebags.

Twilight took a moment to be thankful for the fact that the Everfree forest wasn't half as dangerous as it used to be, thanks to the Tree of Harmony.

She almost wished that she had asked Spike to accompany her on her journey. She almost wished she had told him where she was going. The alicorn had only told him that she had gone to visit a friend, and nothing more.

He had been hesitant to stay behind, but had been more than willing to take care of things at the library while she was gone.

* * *

Twilight blinked, looking up at the structure. It was tall; three stories tall, and was painted with bright zigzags of neon colors. Polka dots crossed over the zigzags in some places. The windows were crooked, as well as the door.

Twilight could only imagine what her friend Rarity would think of this place. She could almost see the white unicorn swooning.

"Yep. No mistaking; this is Discord's house." Twilight said tiredly, and rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath, and gathering all the patience that she possessed, she began walking up the stairs that led to the front door.

She stood in front of the door for a moment before raising a hoof and knocking.

Twilight stood there for a while. A few minutes passed, and she began to feel impatient. She knocked on the door again, this time harder.

"HELLOO-OO! DISCORD! ARE YOU THERE?!"

She knocked hard. She hadn't come all this way just to sit at his doorstep.

Eventually, after knocking for what seemed like hours, but she knew could have only been about twenty minutes or so, she stopped, and slid down to a sitting position, panting.

The door immediately swung open, and her dark purple eyes met familiar red and yellow eyes.


	4. Part 4: Friendship

"What took you so long to answer the door?" Twilight asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

Discord snapped his fingers, and after a flash of magic, Twilight saw that he was now wrapped in a towel. "I was... taking a shower?"

The purple alicorn narrowed her eyes. "You've already used that one."

Discord rolled his eyes. "So I have."

With another blink of magic, the towel disappeared, and Discord looked curiously down at the pony. "And what pleasure do I owe to your visit, _Princess_?"

Twilight sighed a little, willing her emotions to stay under her control, and to not be annoyed at the draconequus like she so easily was. "Just a friendly house call." she said. "Returning the visit you gave me."

Discord smirked, and snapped his fingers. Twilight's face became a sickly shade of green, and a thermometer stuck out of her mouth. "Hopefully not in a similar state of health?" he asked, hiding a chuckle.

Twilight blinked, and shook her head, spitting out the thermometer, and her face returning to its normal color. "No, but thanks for asking." she said kindly, then added, "That reminds me, are you all better from your case of Tatzlwurm Flu?"

Discord looked a little surprised that she had remembered his illness. "Why, yes. Fluttershy was a dear in my time of need; helping me back to my normal, disharmonious self."

There was a moment's pause, then Discord began ushering Twilight through the door. "Don't be a stranger! Come _in_, Princess Twilight!"

Twilight stumbled inside, and looked around. As she had expected, it was nothing less than chaos. She snorted a little, a smile forming on her face. "I was expecting something a little less _orderly _from you." she suddenly said, teasing him.

Discord's eyes widened for a moment, but then he realized that the pony was trying to have fun with him, and he smiled. "Oh, drat." he said. "Well, if you come by again, I'll be sure to not disappoint you."

_If you come by again_. That phrase suddenly made Twilight remember why she had come in the first place. The guilt.

She frowned a little, and looked down at her hooves. "Don't worry, Discord. I'll come again." she said. "I realized...from your visit...that maybe I've been neglecting one of my friends."

Discord gave her a slightly confused look. "Oh, have you now? Which one?"

Twilight spread her wings and flew closer to him, so that she could look straight into his chaotic eyes. "You, silly!"

* * *

**Yeah, so after Twilight's Kingdom, I'm not sure where this story fits in canon exactly...but it's probably still between Three's A Crowd and Twi's Kingdom, expanding on Twi and Discord's new, closer friendship? I'm not exactly sure. Feel free to place this anywhere you like to in terms on canon.  
**

**This fic is probably complete unless I feel like expanding it a little. I'm sorry this update took so long xD ...Spell check wants to replace 'alicorn' with 'acorn'... _Twilight the acorn._ xD**


End file.
